A Private Moment
This is the eleventh episode of SAYER. Synopsis ((ERROR 4225 - Broadcast context missing)) Further Information Following an alert about power issues, FUTURE opens a transmission to Resident Gorsen. The resident, still referred to as Jack, is told by the AI who he still believes to be SAYER that today is the day that he will be able to shuffle the device from Floor 38 to a lab on Floor 204. After emphasising the importance of the mission, FUTURE provides an update on Anna Cordero - initially stating that she is actually still alive but has been exposed to an unsurvivable amount of radiation, however part way through explaining that she is technically still alive FUTURE interrupts itself with "-oh, wait, no, never mind. Forget I mentioned it." FUTURE reminds Sven that together they ensured that the scanners on Floor 204 would be offline for no less than 196 hours. It confirms that the scanners are indeed still compromised and although new protocols are still being developed, they will not be ready for at least a full day. It explains that the scanners have been programmed to shine their lights and make their hum still, however they don't actually scan anything. FUTURE explains that it caused the power interruption and the interruption of non-essential functions referred to in the alert includes the monitoring of residents such as location tracking, detailed metabolic analysis and extensive thought monitoring. A knock at the door happens and FUTURE tells Sven to ignore it for a few seconds, then open the door and retrieve the box that was left there by another of it's agents. FUTURE refers to the story of The Merchant of Venice and reveals that Antonio was required to give a single pound of flesh to Shylock as a result of breach of contract. However the local duke decides that although the flesh can be taken, not a single drop of blood can be spilled in the process rendering it impossible to retrieve the flesh. The box contains a precise set of scales and an electrocauterizing blade. FUTURE explains that the device that Sven needs to smuggle into the lab weighs approximately 1.194 lbs, and although the scanners are not working the difference in weight will be detected by security. If he were to attempt to take the device in, he would be flagged as anomolous, searched and the device would be found. As a result, Sven needs to remove 1.194 lbs of his flesh. After explaining things like hair, nails, teeth or blood aren't really an option, and giving some areas to avoid, FUTURE provides two options. One is to remove 8.06 x 8.06 square of skin from the abdomen at 2mm depth. The other is to remove his non-dominant hand and replace it with a featherlight prosthetic available from friends in the elevator. FUTURE explains the blade will allow Sven to remove flesh without causing significant blood loss, and muses that a lesson for itself for the future is to provide an anesthetic. FUTURE leaves Sven to make his decision, reminding him to use the scales to ensure that the offset is exact. The transmission ends as Sven begins his task. Alerts * SAYER issues a low level alert stating that unusual electromagnetic activity on Typhon is causing inconsistent power and that Halycon Tower is on reserve power. Several non-essential functions have been interrupted and transit around the tower should be reserved for emergency situations only. Elevator access is reserved for Tier 2 and above employees. Trivia * We still do not learn the name of Sven Gorsen in this episode, although listeners may believe it to be Jack. * FUTURE is still masquerading as SAYER. Listeners may or may not have realised by this point that it in in fact not SAYER that is being spoken to. * It is never explicitly disclosed which option that Sven takes, although it is implied that he took the option of removing skin. Credits SAYER is voiced and produced by Adam Bash, who also wrote this episode. Intro and outro music composed by Jesse “Main Finger” Gregory. Additional music by Kai Engel. Listen to the episode here. Category:Episodes Category:Season one Category:Halcyon Episodes Category:Resident 44821 Episodes Category:FUTURE Episodes